Sent To The Office
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: When Sam and Emily are called into the office to deal with the pack, who all seem to have gotten in trouble. ---Slash.


_**Sent To The Office**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- When Sam and Emily are called into the office to deal with the pack, who all seem to have gotten in trouble. **_

**_Pairings- Sam/Emily. Jacob/Paul. Jared/Embry. _**

Emily Uley shifted the heavy grocery bags in her arms and pushed the door close with her foot. Her heels clicked on the clean floors as she made her way into the kitchen , she placed the bags on the counter and as she started to take the items out of the bags the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered on the third ring.

"Hello Mrs. Uley?"

"Yes this is her."

"Hello this is the Principal from La Push Reservation High School, I am calling because I need to meet with you and your husband about some of the students who go here. You and your husband where listed as emergency contact."

"Yes I understand. We'll be there soon."

"See you soon Mrs. Uley." Emily sighed and hung up the phone. She quietly walked upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Sam and opened the door. She walked over to the bed where he slept.

"Sam. Sam you have to wake up." Sam opened he eyes and blinked a couple of times before his sight rested on Emily.

"Why?"He whined

"Because your boys are in trouble and we need to go meet with the principal." Sam sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes before grabbing Emily around the waist and pulling her onto the bed, she squeak before settling against the comforter. Sam leaned down and captured her lips with his.

"Sam we have to go." she spoke against his lips. He sighed and kissed her once more before getting up and walking into the bathroom to have a shower.

Emily got up from the bed and went downstairs to put the rest of the groceries away. Just as she finished putting the last of the meat in the freezer, Sam came downstairs dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"I guess we should go and deal with them." Emily grabbed her purse off the table and slipped on her jacket before grabbing the hand Sam had offered to her and the two left the house.

The drive to the high school was silent except for the music playing on the radio. Once they entered the school they walked through the empty halls until they reached the office.

"Don't you groan at me." Sam said as he heard the boys groaning in the office. They all looked up when the two entered. Closet to the door was Seth Clearwater, Emily paused and stared at her cousin in confusion before shaking her head and turning her attention to the person sitting next to him, Quil Ateara. She was a little less surprised to see him there. Sitting next to him was Embry Call, followed by Jared Tinsel. Emily focused her attention to Embry who sat in the chair his shoulders slumped and he was the only one not even daring to look at either herself or Sam. She shared a look with Sam before looking at Paul Meraz who sat next to Embry, Paul looked like he was trying very hard at looking innocent but not doing a very successful job at it. Sitting next to Paul was Leah Clearwater and on the other side of Leah was Jacob Black.

"Mr. Uley can't say it a pleasure to see you again." Mr. Little greeted from the doorway of his office, Sam nodded slightly in greeting. "Mrs. Uley it's nice to meet you." Emily let go of Sam's hand and shook the principal offered hand.

"If you two will follow me into my office we will call the boys in and they can explain what has accrued today and why they are here." Mr. Little turned and walked back into his office, Sam spared one last look at his pack mates before following Emily into the office.

"Shall we just get this over with?" Mr. Little asked once he was seated behind his desk, Emily and Sam both declined the seats that they were offered. Sam held Emily his hand as they both watched Leah enter the office and take the seat the Mr. Little had pointed her too.

"Leah why don't you tell us what you did?" Sam asked before Mr. Little could explain. Sam knew from past experiences that Mr. Little tended to over exagerate what a student did.

"I called my biology teacher a ..." Sam felt his jaw drop open and from the corner of his eye he saw Emily's do the same.

"Leah, why did you call her that...horrible language?"Emily asked her cousin. Leah shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Apologize to her. We'll talk more later with Sue." Sam concluded when she never answered Emily's question. Leah nodded before taking her leave.

"Please tell me that was the worst thing out of all them?" Sam asked Mr. Little

"Not even close." Sam sighed and turned the door where Quil entered. He frowned slightly at the sight of Quil's bare torso.

"Quil where is your shirt?" He asked while rubbing his forehead, briefly wondering if it was possible for a werewolf to get a headache.

"I honestly can not remember. I think I had it in P.E but I can't remember after that." Quil shrugged and scratched his head. Sam smirked before digging in his back pocket for the keys to his truck, he turned to Emily and handed her the keys.

"Can you get the extra shirt that is in the truck for Quil?" Emily nodded and accepted the keys, she stretched up to her tippy-toes and placed a kiss on Sam's jaw before walking out of the office, Sam followed her with his eyes, but snapped his attention to Quil when he heard him growl. Sam raised an eyebrow at Quil in question who gestured to Mr. Little who face had a slight blush and his attention was focused on his desk. Sam had learnt a while ago that a pack of wolves were protective of any imprint of other members of the pack. Especially of the alpha's imprint.

Sam was brought back to the real world by the sound of Emily's heels clicking against the floor, she handed Quil the extra shirt before joining Sam at his side, she slide his keys into his back pocket before joining her hand with his. The white snowflakes in her hair told Sam that it was now snowing outside, he placed his free hand on her hair and the snowflakes melted from the heat of his skin.

"Now that Quil is actually dressed you may return to your class." Mr. Little told him. Quil nodded a goodbye to Sam and Emily before taking his leave. All three of them watched the door waiting to see who would come in next. Seth entered only seconds later.

"Hiya Sam, Emily. I'm not in trouble I'm incredibly hyper. I have no clue why. Is it normal? I mean have you ever felt this way before. Maybe it's from the lack of sleep I've been getting. AND who's fault is that? Sam. My teacher, biology teacher was not very happy about my behaviour so he told me to go wander around and then return. But I got sidetracked, is that even a word, Sidetracked it doesn't sound like a word is it? Sidetracked, Sidetracked, Sidetracked." Emily felt her eyes widen and she buried her face in the back of her husband shoulder to stifle her laughter. Sam and Mr. Little watched the younger student rant on about whether sidetracked was a word or not.

"Seth. SETH." The younger's eyes snapped to Sam.

"It's a word. A person can get sidetracked, kind of like you are. Go back to class, or go see the nurse." Sam told the boy shaking his head. Seth nodded his head eagerly, before stopping suddenly.

"I think I'm gonna go see the nurse." Seth told them before leaving the office. Mr. Little was still staring big wide eyed.

"That was weird." Sam told the others while waiting for the next to come in.

"Who would you guys like to deal with next, Jacob and Paul or Embry and Jared?" Mr. Little asked.

"Jacob and Paul." Emily replied for them after sharing a look with Sam.

"Jacob, Paul." Mr. Little called from his office, seconds later the two entered, both declined the seats offered to them.

"I still don't understand why we are here?" Paul grumbled, Jacob sighed before joining his hand with Paul much to the displeasure of Mr. Little.

"What happened?" Sam asked the two in front of him, when neither spoke up, Sam turned to Mr. Little.

"Paul here started a fight during the lunch hour, and Jacob decided the only way to calm him down was with Public Displays of Affection."

"Paul, Jacob, explain now." Sam ordered.

"Some guy was talking about Jacob in a very inappropriate way and I over heard and decided the guy needed to be taught a lesson, I kept my anger in check." Sam nodded and had official discovered that it was possible for wolves to get a headache.

"Jacob?"

"We were sitting at the table waiting for Paul, Seth saw him pushing some guy so we tried to stop it before it got out of hand, once we got Paul away from the guy he was still anger, so I started kissing him in order to stop anything _else_ from happening. Things started to heat up and we started.._Cough_ Groping _Cough_ each other." Jacob finished his face slightly red. Paul was counting the tiles on the ceiling.

"I'm sure you are very aware of the fact that the school does not tolerate any displays of affection, Sam. Both boys are will be receiving detention for the rest of this week plus next week. Boys you may return to your classes." Jacob and Paul nodded before walking out of the office hand in hand. The three waited a minute and neither Jared or Embry made an entrance.

"I'll get them." Emily told Mr. Little as he made a move to get out of his chair, before he could protest Emily went to the doorway where she could see, Jared rubbing Embry's back.

"Jared, come on." Jared nodded and stood up, Embry stood up as well but he didn't look up to Emily, Jared rubbed his shoulder once before placing a kiss on the back of the shorter boy's neck and grabbing his hand.

"Come on." Jared lead them into the office, Emily took her spot next to Sam and squeezed his hand letting him know she was worried.

"We were caught doing something inappropriate in the library."Jared answered Sam's unasked question.

Embry face flushed bright red, Sam flinched slightly when he felt the amount of heat Embry was admitting, it twice what their body temperature already was.

"Yes the poor old librarian almost had a heart attack in shock of what she saw. Jared was leaning against one of the book shelves, while Embry was on his knees with his mouth wrapped around Jared's cock." Sam was slightly shocked by Mr. Little blunt way of talking about it, he could feel the slight heat of Emily on face buried in the back of his shoulder. Sam felt his anger swell when he saw a couple tears of embarrassment on Embry's cheeks.

"Oh Embry." Emily must of seen the tears as well because she had her arms stretched around him in a hug. Jared own face was slightly flushed, he looked stressed in-between the choice of comforting his imprint or beating the crap out of the man who upset his imprint.

"As I have already mentioned this school doesn't tolerate such displays of affection. Jared and Embry will both be responsible for writing an three page double sided essay on displays of affection. They will be volunteering in the library until the end of the school year. So for the next four months. And they have detention after school for the next two months. And they must apologise to Mrs. Standfor. Am I understood?" Mr. Little asked once Emily had resumed her position next to Sam.

"Yes sir." Jared said as he squeezed Embry's hand in comfort. Embry nodded his consent without looking up at anyone.

"Now that this is all settle Jared, Embry return to your classes."

"Actually Embry seems really upset by all of this, we would like to get him excused for the rest of the day and he will come with us." Sam told Mr. Little, who pressed his lips before nodding.

"Fine."

"Jared can you retrieve Embry's stuff?" Jared nodded and gave Embry hand a squeeze before leaving.

"I would like to thank you both for coming in so we could deal with all this. I hope we don't have to repeat any of it again. Mr. Uley it was nice to see you again, and Mrs. Uley it was nice to meet you." Sam and Emily finished shaking Mr. Little's hand before Sam placed his hand on Embry's shoulder and guided him out of the office. They were met with Jared outside the front office, Jared gathered Embry's smaller body in his arms and gently kissed his neck before backing off slightly and kissing his lips.

"See you later." Jared whispered, Sam and Emily walked away over to the door to give the couple some privacy.

"Bye." Embry replied speaking for the first time since the two had arrived in the office. Jared frowned and watched Embry walk over to leave with Sam and Emily.

Sam, Emily and Embry arrived back home a while later. Embry sat down on the couch as Emily and Sam went into the kitchen to do whatever they did when the pack wasn't there.

"I'm gonna go for a run until the others come home." Embry told Sam before walking out the back door. Sam nodded even though he was already gone.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Emily asked as she watched Embry walking into the forest taking his shirt off as he went.

"Yeah he'll be just fine." Sam replied wrapping his arms around his love, sadly watching the boy as he wandered off.

Some time later the others returned from school.

"Sit down all of you we need to have a little talk." Sam told the group as they each grabbed a freshly baked muffin.

"Where's Embry?" Jared asked noticing his lover was there

"He went for a run he should be back soon." Just as Emily finished her sentence the back door opened and Embry walked in. He grabbed a muffin and joined the others in the living room. Sam observed the group before him, Seth was seated on the floor next to Quil who was all stretched out once again without a shirt. Leah was sitting on the arm rest of one of the couch, Jacob sat next to her but actually on the couch, Paul was sitting on the floor in front of Jacob's legs, Jared sat next to Jacob and next to him was now Embry.

"Okay before I lecture I just need to ask, Quil where's your shirt?"Quil looked at Sam in confusion before looking down at his chest and shrugging his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know."

"Okay, from now on Quil take two shirts better yet three to school just in case. Leah, I think it should be pretty obvious to what I'm gonna say. Don't ever call your teachers, actually don't call anyone that again." Leah smiled a wicked smile but nodded her head anyways. "Seth I don't even know what to say to you." Sam ran his hand through his hair, "Leah how do you deal with his hyper-ness?"

"Give him a bone and make him run." She answered shrugging.

"Go for it." Leah stood up and grabbed Seth and the two went out back.

"And for you four, NO MORE PDA AT SCHOOL, okay?" Sam smiled slightly when he saw them each turn red before nodding there heads.

"Great now that , that is all dealt with I'm going back to sleep." Sam rubbed his head and headed upstairs to the sanity of his bedroom. Groaning he flopped onto the bed falling asleep within minutes. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

_**I Hope You Enjoyed. **_


End file.
